Monster Jam: The Movie
. It is unknown if actual truck drivers would appear, as the driver presented here seems to be an actor (who is likely Chad Fortune)]] Monster Jam: The Movie was a cancelled film, produced by Clear Channel Entertainment and TAG Entertainment in 2003. It apparently revolved around a young boy and his sister controlling a remote-controlled Monster Mutt, and using it to win the World Finals. The movie would've reused footage from World Finals 4. Apparently, a trailer was made, but it was not released to the public. It is unknown as to why the film was cancelled, though it may relate to either budget issues, a lack of interest or Monster Mutt's poor performance in World Finals 4. 'The following is a plot synopsis, from the 2003 Truck World Archives-' "Clear Channel Entertainment Motor Sports and TAG Entertainment have announced the creation of 'Monster Jam - The Movie.' Filming is well underway and will continue throughout the summer. Scheduled to be released in theaters in spring 2004, TRUCKWORLD ® has learned of the preliminary plot for the film, which is based around a family of four that builds a Monster Truck. The truck they build is the Monster Mutt. When the Mutt is ready to roll, the son skillfully drives the truck via remote control. The daughter loves the truck and finds herself in the drivers seat just along for the ride. Competing on tracks throughout the country the Monster Mutt becomes very popular and is winning many races. Making it to the World Finals unforeseen remote control problems occur and the son can't use the controls to drive the truck. The daughter has to take charge of the situation and actually drive the truck at the event, ultimately winning the race. Actress Alana Austin plays the role of the daughter in the Monster Jam movie. Austin is no stranger to television or movies and has starred in numerous made for TV movies. She has also had recurring roles on such popular television shows as Boston Public and 7th Heaven. This 21 year old from Palm Springs, California knows a thing or two about Motorsports as well. She starred in the 2001 Disney made-for-TV movie entitled "Motocrossed." Alana's character, disguised as her brother, raced in his place after an injury sidelined him and jeopardized his chance of earning a big name sponsorship. Aside from filming Monster Jam - The Movie, Alana is also currently filming the follow-up to Motocrossed. Scheduled to be out in Spring 2004, Supercross - The Movie will be a much more intense film with non-stop action on and off the track. Alana's father, Steve Austin created TAG Entertainment several years ago. The company's films are focused on more family-oriented age groups. The two distinct categories being 5 to 11 years and 12 to 24 years old. All of the films aren't without their share of challenges to overcome, but are based around positive values and lessons in life. Both films starring Alana Austin are backed by Clear Channel Entertainment and should capture the power, energy and excitement of the Supercross and Monster Jam events, with a slight touch of movie magic of course. .]] We've been told that all of the characters in the Monster Jam movie will be actors, at least for now. There has not been any decision on weather or not to give some of the real life Monster Truck superstars cameos in the movie. The photo above was taken, as the film crew was in Las Vegas this past month filming around the World Finals event, which will be the climax to the movie." Category:Monster Truck Films